Broken by a Hook
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Why did this have to happen? How did it all come down to this? Jake finds himself in a lot of heck when he is hurt by Captain Hook. He soon realizes that the villainous captain is more villainous than he thought. Warning: Abuse and swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Listen, since I have a lot of stories to finish, I'm gonna put them all on hold, and then I'll get my June stories out of the way, and then I continued those other stories. I'm gonna try and catch up. I promise. Anyways, here's a prologue for a sort of angst story. This is a preview for it. And just like Jake &amp; Tori Stories 2, this story is inspired by another story on the site (I really hope I'm not copying them. I will try not to) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Prologue

Jake sobbed.

He never had been in so much pain in his life.

Actually, he had never been is this much pain since the Wrath incident. The pirate boy struggled to get up, but every time he did, pain went through his entire body and caused him to fall to the ground again. He sneezed. Blood pooled from his nose. Jake tried to get up again, but a foot was placed on his back. He looked up at the very person that did this to him.

"Now, you understand, brat?!" The man growled.

Jake nodded weakly. "Yes... yes, Captain Hook. I'm sorry."

"Your worthless apology isn't enough." The captain snarled, bending down and striking the boy across the face, making him scream. "SHUT UP!" Hook snapped.

The pirate boy squeaked and stayed silent. Hook smirked. "Good boy... now listen here... you must never _ever _tell a soul about this... or else I will plunge me hook in your heart. Got it, boy?!"

Jake let out another sob. "Yes sir..." He whimpered.

With that, Hook took his foot off of the boy, and Jake got up weakly. "Now get out of me site before I kill you!"

Jake didn't hesitated to do so as he ran off, and ran as fast as he could.

Upon arriving back on Pirate Island, Jake stayed outside on the sand to try and comprehend what had happened. What had went wrong? Why did Hook to that to him? He knew the sneaky snook could be cruel, but he never knew he could be _that _cruel. He must have not read all of those Peter Pan stories that carefully.

"Everything hurt... everything hurts..." Jake whispered as he looked down at himself. He was bruised and bloody all over, his clothes were stained with bloody and torn. His face was covered with cuts... and the worst injury was a deep gash on his chest, as if a big chunk of him was ripped out. The slash bled fast, but Jake was able to stop the bleeding by wrapping his chest up with his bandanna. Soon, after staying outside for a few more minutes, Jake went inside the hideout. Surely, his mateys were asleep by now.

He looked around, and the cost was clear. Jake made his way to the bathroom to take a bath. The warm water on his injury made him wince, but at the same time, it was relaxing. After drying himself off, bandaging up his injuries, and putting on his pajamas, Jake tip toed into his room... where his pirate crew was sleeping. He smiled at them before getting into bed. It was hard to go to sleep, due the the gash on his chest. Everytime he took a deep breath, it felt like the gash was expanding... and it hurt.

_I really hope my pirate crew don't go through what I just went through. I can't tell them what happened, or else Hook will kill me. But he won't, will he? Peter will protect me. My mateys will protect me... I just don't understand what happened... I just don't..._

Soon, first the first time in a long time... Jake felt as ease as he fell asleep.

**Yikes! If you're afraid of Hook now, raise your hand. (Raises hand) Poor Jake. Now why do you think Hook would do that to him? Tell me your predictions in a review. And while you're at it, give your love and support to Jake. Well, that's it for this prologue. This first official shall come soon. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: A painful day

**Hello guys, I told you that the first official chapter wouldn't be long. So here is where Jake is trying to forget what happened the night before, while trying hard not to let his friends find out. And thanks for your support and love for the pirate boy. Since he really needs it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: A painful day.

"Jake... Jake... wake up, sleepy head..."

The pirate boy yawned as he heard that loving voice. He opened his emerald eyes to be greet with soft brown ones. He grinned as he sat up and saw his good friend, Izzy. "Oh good morning, Iz." He greeted, yawning again.

Izzy smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. "So how's my sweet pirate boy today?" She asked.

"Uh... fine... I guess..." He told her, suddenly remembering the incident the night before.

"So what happened last night. I see you have some bandages on. Did you get hurt?" Izzy asked again, with concern. That's when Jake started to hesitate. What was he gonna tell her? He knew couldn't tell her what really happened, or else he would be dead. So what was he gonna say to her? "Uh... I did get in a few mishaps last night... but nothing to worry about..." He quickly said. Izzy was a little doubtful, but she believed him.

Jake soon got out of bed, but winced as he held his chest. Izzy held him up as he almost fell. "Are you sure it's not a big deal? Cause you look like you've been beat up by someone..."

"Sweetie... I'm fine... and I will be fine... I just need to stand straight... "

"Well... come on. Cubby's making breakfast..."

With that, the two pirates when to the dining room, where food was already on the table as Cubby was pouring orange juice in the glasses. "Oh, hi, guys. You're just in time for breakfast."

_Well, I hope breakfast can take my mind off of things from last night. _Jake thought as he sat down. Soon, the crew began to eat. But for Jake, it was rather hard for him to eat, because of his cheeks. Due to the incident from last night, his cheeks were rather swollen, but at least they weren't very visible.

It was very silent between the kids at they ate. Until Izzy held up a letter. "Hey, I found this outside. It's from Peter, he suggest that we meet him at Pirates Plunge today for a little swim."

Jake tensed him when he heard the word 'swim'. _Aw man... I can't swim right now. My injuries will hurt, and my crew might see the gash on my chest... then they're really gonna know something is up with me... but I can't let them know... I just can't let them know..._

"So what do you mateys say?" Izzy asked again.

"I say, yay hey!" Cubby responded.

"Crackers yeah!" Skully added.

"... Sure." Jake finished, a little less enthusiastic. But thankfully, nobody noticed his tone.

After breakfast, Jake went to the bathroom to change his bandages. He looked at the gash on his chest. It was still deep and had dried blood around it, and it looked like it had gotten bigger. Jake sighed as he dabbed the wound with a wet wash cloth. _Ugh... if this gash gets any bigger I think I'm gonna die before Hook can get the chance to even kill me... _He thought.

As he began to put on new bandages, he looked at himself in the mirror. Honestly, he did look better then he did the night before, but he didn't make him feel any better. He was still traumatized by the event... but he knew he had to stay brave... and not make his mateys worry. "I can't let them know... I just can't..."

Later on, the crew got ready to go to Never Land. Jake took hold of the steering wheel and looked at his hands. They were bandaged up... and it brought back memories... horrible memories.

_Jake groaned as he fell to the ground. His hands fell on a sharp rock. He screamed as blood pooled from his hands. The pirate boy felt tears stream down his cheeks. The man doing this to him grabbed his hands and swiped his hooks across them, making Jake scream even louder_

_"Looks like your hands wont be doing anymore sword handling for a long long time..." Hook snarled.  
_

_"Please... stop... leave me alone..." Jake whimpered._

_"No until you get what you deserve..."_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

"Jake! Are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when Izzy called him. "Oh... I'm fine..." He said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh... okay. But if you need anything, just let me know, Jakey-poo."

"Uh... Jakey-poo?"

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it..."

"I guess..."

With that, the crew made their way to Never Land. Upon arriving at Shipwreck Beach, they were greeting by their wondering friend, Peter Pan. "Ahoy, my little mateys! Are you ready to have some fun in a sun by splashing and playing about?" He asked.

Three little nods.

Jake was still rather reluctant to go. But he didn't want to miss out on any fun, so he nodded as well. Peter smiled as he led the crew to Pirates Plunge. As they walked down a long path, Jake spotted something that made his blood run cold...

It was... stains on the ground... red stains... blood stains... and on the trees... his blood...

_Blood fell on the ground as Jake was punched and kicked. He was thrown against a tree as he groaned. He could feel his back scratching up and the blood leaking out. He fell to the ground again as he threw up blood. He saw Hook coming at him so he tried to crawl away, but he was grabbed by the vest collar, which tore and pulled back..._

_If anybody was listening. They would hear the agonizing screams of a pirate boy, and the shouting of an angry pirate captain._

_"You deserve to go to Hell boy..."_

_"NOOOOO! PETER! HELP ME!"_

_"Pan can't help you! No one can!"_

"Hello? Earth to Jake!"

Once again, the pirate boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Peter waving his hands in front of him. "You okay? You looked like you were in a daze right then..."

Jake sighed. "Oh... I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? And what happened to you? You've got bandages? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-N-No... I just got in a few mishaps last night..."

"O... Kay..."

Peter didn't exactly believe a word Jake had said, but he knew that something was up. Something much more than a few 'mishaps'. As for Jake, well, he hated to be secretive to Peter, but he knew he couldn't even let Peter know what had really happened. So he tried to shake it off and continue on with his crew to Pirate's Plunge.

Upon arriving at the place, Izzy and Cubby immediately started to slide down the water slides. Jake was once again hesitant. He knew if he got in the water, he his injuries would burn and possible get even worse. But he knew he had to go down sooner or later, so after taking a deep breath, he went down the water slide. He winced as the water hit bruises, but he tried not to let it show. As soon as he hit the bottom, he could feel the gash stinging on his chest.

Jake held his breath was he resurfaced, holding his chest as he swam to shore. Peter looked at him in confusion. "You okay there, Jake?" He asked. The pirate boy groaned as he rubbed his chest. "I... I think my chest has a little pain..."

That was mildly true, as his chest was hurting.

"You want me to look at it?" Peter asked again.

"N-No. That's okay, Peter. You don't have to."

Peter was getting more and more suspicious about this. He knew something was up. He knew something had happened to Jake. And he was gonna find out sooner or later...

Later on, the crew was eating lunch at Butterflies Bluff, enjoying all the butterflies flying about. Once again it was hard for Jake to eat with swollen cheeks, but he tried not to look in pain at all. However, Peter did notice that Jake was eating rather slowly. "You sure you're okay, Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah, Peter. I'm fine." Jake said quickly.

The redheaded boy raised in eyebrow, but just nodded his head. _I know something's wrong with Jake... and I'm gonna find out..."_

Later on, the crew went back to Pirate Island for some dinner. The menu for the night was tomato soup. And that was bad for Jake...

It wasn't that he didn't like the soup... it was the color... red... just like blood.

_"Help..." Jake moaned as he coughed. Blood began to pool from his nose as it stained his shirt and dripped to the ground. He tried to breath, but it was hard. The pirate boy tried to run away as well, but Hook caught him again._

_"You are not getting away that easily..." The man growled as he began to rip Jake's pants apart._

_From there, Jake could only scream in agony._

"Jake... aren't you gonna eat your soup?"

Yet again, the young boy was snapped out of his thoughts. But as he was, he fell face first into his soup, causing him into scream. He got out and coughed, wincing as the soup burned his face. Opening his eyes, he saw his friends looking at him in worry. Izzy quickly handed him a wash cloth and he wiped his face.

Peter sighed. "Jake... I'm worried about you... we all are... we know that something is up with you... we know something more happened last night when you were out last night... now tell us..."

Finally, Jake has had enough. He couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and glared at Peter. "I'm sorry... but nothing happened that was bad!" He snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Jake! Tell us the truth."

"I... I can't! I just can't."

For the first time since the incident, Jake felt tears run down his cheeks as he ran out of the dining room. His mateys called for him, but he ignored them and kept running. Peter sighed again as he flew after him.

He looked all around for the pirate boy, until he heard crying behind a door. He realized that it was the door to the bathroom. He floated closer, the sobbing was a bit louder. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Jake... can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Go away!" Came to sobbing reply.

"Jake, please... I wanna talk to you... about all of this..."

There was silence...

And after a few moments of that, Jake replied again.

"Fine..."

With that, Peter came into the bathroom, and gasped in horror at was he saw. Jake was on the floor, removing bandages from his wrist and face. Blood was leaking from the cuts and scrapes. Peter was shocked. "Jake! Are you... what the... what happened...?"

More tears were falling as Jake stared up at Peter. "I... can't tell you..." His voice was almost monotone... with a hint of fear. That was all Peter needed to know that Jake was definitely, hurt by someone... but who?

"Who did this to you?" Peter asked.

The pirate boy looked away. "I can't tell you..."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because... he will kill me..."

"Who will kill you?"

"I can't tell... I'm sorry..."

As much as Peter hated to admit, he didn't want to force Jake into telling him. He could tell the child was having a hard time, and it would take him a while to tell the whole truth. "Okay, Jake... you don't have to tell me now... but you do realize you'll have to tell me sooner or later, right?"

Jake hesitated. He didn't know what to do now, but he knew that Peter was right. "Yes, Peter..." He whispered.

"But listen to me... you are not going to get killed... you hear me? You are not going to get killed. I will protect you and the others... and I'll find the person who did this to you... and teach him a lesson."

Jake smiled a bit as he hugged Peter. "Thank you, Peter... thank you for being such a good friend."

Peter blushed as he stroked Jake's hair. "I know, kiddo... now how about we fixed those injuries... looks like they'll need some stitching up."

Jake didn't like the sound of that, but he knew it was needed.

**Aw. Looks like Jake had a pretty hard day. Good thing Peter was there. But will Peter be able to help him? Will Jake tell him what had happened? Will Peter find out who is the criminal behind the crime? Well, things will be answered as we go along, so for now I'll leave you guys to think about what happens later, so I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2: Confronted

**Hello everybody. I really wished that I said this before, but for those of you who don't know, there's gonna be a new JATNLP special coming out soon in the fall. It's called Battle for the Book, and will feature a very special person. Just look up 'jake and the neverland pirates battle for the book' and you'll see that a book based on the special will come out on September 2nd. Just look on the Barnes &amp; Noble site and you'll find the book. I can't wait for them both! Anyways, here's the next chapter of BBAH (Initials for Broken by a Hook). This is where Jake and Captain Hook confront each other for the first time since the incident. Enjoy!**

**PS: Shoutout to lacywing. Welcome back!**

**PS: To the person with those requests. They are good requests, but I can't do them. It would cause problems and continuity within my stories. I'm sorry, but thanks anyways. No disrespect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Captain Hook sailed on the Never Seas with his crew. The captain had been rather rough on his crewmates lately. Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were all aware of that night... when the incident happened. They might not have seen it, but they were rather glad they didn't.

"Um... Capn'... don't you think what you did to Jake was rather... harsh?" Mr. Smee asked.

Hook looked at his assistant with a frown. "No... I think he got what he deserved."

"But Jake and his crew are such kind and loyal. Sure they may get in your way sometimes, but the seapups don't mean any harm."

"I could care less about the other pirate brats... it's Jake that annoys me... it was time that I taught that boy a lesson. Maybe next time he will learn to stay out of me way when getting treasure."

Mr. Smee looked at the captain sadly, but nodded. He really felt sorry for the young pirate boy. He's glad Jake survived, but if he went through that another time, he might not be so lucky.

Meanwhile...

"Jake! You ready for another great day?" Peter asked in a cheerful voice that made Jake's head hurt. The pirate boy walked out of the bathroom with new bandages for his injuries. He frowned at Peter. "Please... not right now..." He said quietly.

"Oops. Sorry, kid." Peter replied more quietly.

With that, Jake walked towards his mateys, who looked at him in concern. Peter had told them about Jake's situation, and were told to keep quiet about it for their friend. But right now, they were scared. And Peter himself was scared for all of them, worried that the 'criminal' who hurt Jake would come for Izzy and Cubby next.

But he was sure that he wouldn't let that happen at all.

As for Izzy and Cubby, they were also afraid for themselves other than Jake. If that criminal came for him, then he might come for them too. But they knew they had to be brave for their leader and friend.

"Jake... how are you feeling?" Izzy asked the pirate boy.

Jake just grinned weakly. "I... feeling a little better from the last few days."

The pirate girl nodded. "Well, that's good. As long as you feel fine, that's great."

With that, the crew and Peter went off to Never Land. Peter had offered to take the wheel for Jake, since it was hard for the boy to even looked at his cut up hands, even if they were bandaged up. As for the boy himself, he was sitting down, still thinking about what had happened that night... he still didn't know why Hook would do that.

Was Hook that annoyed with him and his crew?

It's not like they meant to bother him. If he got into less trouble with stealing other people's treasures, and not playing fair, they wouldn't have to deal with him as much. So... is this is way of retaliating towards them... well, him?

_I don't understand... I just don't understand. _Jake thought.

Soon enough, they made it to Never Land. Once stepping on the sands of Shipwreck Beach, Jake was nervous already. What if Captain Hook was here? What if he got hurt again. What if-

"Well, well, well. I see that those puny pirates and Peter Pan are already here."

Too late. Jake's blood ran cold when he and his crew saw the Jolly Roger had already land hoed. Hook had walked off the ship and towards the crew... towards Jake.

"Uh... ahoy, Captain Hook." Jake greeted, trying his best to not look scared, even as Hook sent him an evil glare. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you, boy... alone." Was the cranky old crook's response.

_I'm doomed. _Jake thought miserably. "Um... what about?" He asked.

"Private business. That's what."

"Oh... okay."

Peter looked at Jake with concern. "You okay there, kid? You looked kinda uneasy about this." He asked.

Jake shook his head. "I'm fine, Peter... just fine..."

With that, the pirate boy followed the captain into the forest. As he did, he got more and more frantic. What was Hook going to say to him? Something bad, no doubt. Soon, Hook led Jake into a small... that was sound proof. He turned to the boy and glared.

"What did you tell them?"

_Uh oh... _Jake thought. "Uh... what do you mean?" He asked, pretending to not know.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, boy! What did you tell your little friends?!" Hook asked again, with a little more force that made Jake flinched. This guy was on to him, and on to him hard. "I... I didn't tell them anything..." He said quickly.

But the captain's glare on him darkened. "You little lying jellyfish! I know you told them something. I can tell by the tone of your voice, and you're sweating."

It was true as Jake wiped some sweat off his forehead, and his voice was shaking. "Honest, Captain H-H-H-Hook... I didn't tell t-them i-i-it w-w-was y-y-y-you..." He whimpered, now crouching down, feeling like a scared little mouse. But Hook still wasn't fooled as he grabbed Jake by the shirt collar with his hook.

"You are a spineless lying jellyfish and you know it! I know you told them something! But we're doing to make sure that you keep your mouth _shut _this time!"

Jake moaned in horror, knowing good and well what was about to happen next.

Soon, he felt pain as the hook slashed his left arm. He screamed so loud, that Hook laughed. "Nobody can here your screams, boy. You had this coming..."

_Help me... somebody help me... please... _Jake thought miserably.

It wasn't long until Hook began to beat Jake down. The pirate boy screamed in pain... but nobody had heard his screams as he made many attempts to get away, but he couldn't. The pain was all to much for him to handle. _Why won't anybody come and save me? _He thought over and over. _Do I really deserve this... do I really?_

After about five minutes, Hook had stopped his assault on the boy.

Jake was shaking. Blood and bruises covered him from head to toe. He sobbed as Hook cleaned his hook off with a hanky. "Now... will you keep you mouth shut this time?" He asked.

The pirate boy nodded as he shook. "Y-Y-Yes..."

"Good! Now get out of me sight!"

Jake did as told as he ran out of the cave as fast as he could. But he didn't get very far as he soon fell unconscious...

Later on...

"Jake!"

"Jake!"

"Where are you, matey?"

It was getting late, and Jake's crew were looking for him. There no sign of him yet. They were getting very worried, especially Peter, knowing that the last night they saw him, he went with Hook to talk about something private. But what was it? Well, he had to ask Jake when they found him. "Aw coconuts!" Cubby sighed. "We'll never find him."

"Don't worry, Cubby. We will find him. He's gotta be around here somewhere-" Peter started to say, until he was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Izzy!"

The redheaded boy flew into the direction of where he heard the scream. Cubby and Skully followed. Soon, he saw the pirate girl. She was looking at something laying in front of her. Izzy had her mouth cover with her hand. "Iz... what's wrong?" Cubby asked.

She pointed to the thing in front of her, and Peter gasped.

It was Jake. Battered and bruised. Out cold.

Cubby began to whimper. "Oh no! That criminal got him again. Next thing you know, the rest of us will be next!"

"We're doomed I tell ya!" Skully added frantically.

"What are we gonna do?" Izzy added.

"Everybody, STOP IT!" Peter shouted. "Do not panic. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us. We're going to be fine. What we should be focusing on is getting Jake back to Pirate Island so we can fix him up."

And so, that's what they did. As soon as they got back to Pirate Island, Jake was patched up and in bed. It didn't take long for the boy to wake up. He found a washcloth on his forehead. "Oh... my head..."

"Well... it's good to see you awake."

Jake looked to see Peter sitting beside him, grinning. "Oh ahoy Peter. How long was I out?" The pirate boy couldn't help but ask.

"Almost for in hour since you got back home, but I don't know how long it's been since we found you in the forest."

The pirate boy sighed as he held his head. Now by, Peter turned serious.

"Now that you're awake... tell me... who really hurt you?"

**I know this was rather short, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Well, Hook has hurt Jake once again, and Jake has fallen unconscious. But he woke up and now Peter wants answers. But will Jake be able to tell him even though Hook told him not to? You'll have to see when the next chapter comes by. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 3: What really happened

**Hey guys. It's time for another chapter of Broken by a Hook! I apologize for the wait on this one, but I have other stories as you know. So in this chapter, Peter wants Jake to tell him who really hurt him. But will Jake confess and suffer any consequences from Hook should he find out? Let's find out in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains a graphic flashback. So if you can't handle blood, violence, or gore, then I suggest you skip past the flashback as you're reading this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 3: What really happened

Jake froze. Now Peter really wanted to know what had happened. What was he gonna say? "Uh... I don't remember." He said quickly.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Jake. Now you and I both know that's a lie. Now tell me the truth."

The pirate boy sighed. "Peter... I can't tell you-"

"Yes you can! You can tell me anything, Jake. No matter how bad it sounds, you can always come to me when you have a problem. Now I want to know who hurt you... we're just trying to help you, Jake."

Jake sighed again. There was no way he was getting out of this one. So he knew he had to fess up or else face further consequences. So, he took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"It... it was... Captain Hook."

At hearing the sneaky codfish's name, Peter's mood became dark. "Captain Hook...?" He asked Jake. The young pirate boy nodded, turning away. "Yes... he did it... he hurt me..."

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago... it was night time... I was on Never Land while the other mateys were on Pirate Island... I was looking for some last minute treasure... when he showed up..."

_ It was a warm and dark night on Never Land. Jake was wandering around Shipwreck Beach, looking for a few treasures that may be in store. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were back on Pirate Island, waiting for his return. That day, they had been finding a lot of treasure, much to the annoyance of Captain Hook. Jake had expected the cranky crook to be... well, cranky. But little did he know, was that Hook had something for him that he would never forget._

_"Boy... it's sure getting dark. I better be heading back to Pirate Island." The boy said to himself. But as he turned around, he came face to face with Captain Hook. They were so close to one another that, to Jake, Hook looked like a giant compared to him. But he just ignored that thought as he greeted the captain in a friendly way. "Ahoy, Captain Hook!"_

_"Hello... boy." The captain greeted back, in a rather dark tone. _

_That tone suddenly confused Jake until he got a good look at Hook's face. It was a cold, and somewhat sinister stare. This suddenly made Jake uneasy and disturbed. Why was Hook looking at him like this? "Uh... well, I was just leaving, Captain. So goodnight-" He started to leave, but Hook stopped him. "Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"_

_Not going anywhere? What did he mean? Jake was getting more nervous from the start as Hook suddenly grabbed him by the shirt collar with his hook, and started to drag him towards the forest. Jake shouted in shock for help, but Hook did something to quiet him. Something he's never done before. He punched the boy hard in the cheek. Jake was now really shocked. What was going on?_

_It seemed like Hook was walking for hours before stopping in a dark area of the forest. He released Jake, but then stepped on the boy's stomach to prevent him from going anywhere. "Captain Hook! What are you doing?" Jake demanded, although his voice sounded scared._

_Hook's glare darkened. "You want to know what I'm doing?! I'll tell you. I'm teaching you a lesson! You and your puny pirate crew are always beating me to treasure! Always stopping me from doing something, and always getting in me way! I am sick of you!"_

_Jake was shocked. He knew that he and his crew often got on Hook's nerves, but he never thought he would get annoyed to the point that he would be doing this. "Captain Hook... I'm sorry if we bother you, but-"_

_Before Jake could even finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain on his chest. And it got bigger. The pirate boy screamed in pain as he looked down to see blood. On his shirt... coming from his chest. That's when he realized that Hook had cut him badly on the chest, leaving a huge gash. Jake began to breath heavily as Hook glared down at him._

_"Now to give you what you deserve..."_

_With that, Jake the most agonizing pain ever. Hook proceeded to punch, slap, and kick the little boy all over his body, as the boy began to scream in pain. **Why is Hook doing this? **He thought miserably. He tried many attempts to crawl away, but Hook kept pulling him back every time he tried. "It's no use trying to escape, boy. This is what you get for getting in the way of Captain Hook!" The captain growled at him._

_He then picked Jake up and punched him square in the face. _

_"Help..." Jake moaned as he coughed. Blood began to pool from his nose as it stained his shirt and dripped to the ground. He tried to breath, but it was hard. The pirate boy tried to run away once again, but Hook caught him again._

_"You are not getting away that easily..." The man growled as he began to rip Jake's pants apart._

_From there, Jake could only scream in agony. Hook kicked him where the sun don't shine, causing Jake to wince. "Please... Captain... I'm sorry-"_

_"Save it, boy. You've said enough!" Hook barked, punching Jake in the stomach._

_Jake groaned as he fell to the ground. His hands fell on a sharp rock. He screamed as blood pooled from his hands. The pirate boy felt tears stream down his cheeks. The man doing this to him grabbed his hands and swiped his hooks across them, making Jake scream even louder_

_"Looks like your hands wont be doing anymore sword handling for a long long time..." Hook snarled.  
_

_"Please... stop... leave me alone..." Jake whimpered._

_"No until you get what you deserve..."_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

_Blood fell on the ground as Jake was punched and kicked. He was thrown against a tree as he groaned. He could feel his back scratching up and the blood leaking out. He fell to the ground again as he threw up blood. He saw Hook coming at him so he tried to crawl away, but he was grabbed by the vest collar, which tore, and pulled back once again..._

_If anybody was listening. They would hear the agonizing screams of a pirate boy, and the shouting of an angry pirate captain._

_"You deserve to go to Hell boy..."_

_"NOOOOO! PETER! HELP ME!"_

_"Pan can't help you! No one can!"_

_Jake looked up through the blurs of tears that were falling from his eyes. He could see Hook standing over him, and raising his foot. He then noticed that it was aimed right above his chest... where the gash was. Jake gasped. "No... no... no... please, don't do it..." He pleaded, his voice a whimper. But Hook only grinned... an evil grin. "Oh but I think you want me to boy."_

_And then, with all his might, he stomped down hard on the pirate boys chest. If anybody had heard, they would hear Jake screaming at the top of his lungs. The boy never felt so much pain to his chest before. The big stomp caused the gash to get bigger, causing more blood to pour out. Soon, Hook took his foot off of the boy. _

_Jake sobbed._

_He never had been in so much pain in his life._

_Actually, he had never been is this much pain since the Wrath incident. The pirate boy struggled to get up, but every time he did, pain went through his entire body and caused him to fall to the ground again. He sneezed. Blood pooled from his nose. Jake tried to get up again, but a foot was placed on his back. He looked up at the very person that did this to him._

_"Now, you understand, brat?!" The man growled._

_Jake nodded weakly. "Yes... yes, Captain Hook. I'm sorry."_

_"Your worthless apology isn't enough." The captain snarled, bending down and striking the boy across the face, making him scream. "SHUT UP!" Hook snapped._

_The pirate boy squeaked and stayed silent. Hook smirked. "Good boy... now listen here... you must never ever tell a soul about this... or else I will plunge me hook in your heart. Got it, boy?!"_

_Jake let out another sob. "Yes sir..." He whimpered._

_With that, Hook took his foot off of the boy, and Jake got up weakly. "Now get out of me sight before I kill you!"_

_Jake didn't hesitated to do so as he ran off, and ran as fast as he could._

As Jake told the whole thing, he started to sob as Peter comforted him. "Shhh... hush now, Jake. It's okay..."

The boy continued to sob... not because he felt pain... but because he was scared. "I'm so scared, Peter. What if Hook comes back? He's gonna kill me!"

"No he won't. He is not going to kill you! I'll make sure of it. But answer this... why didn't you tell me when this happened? Or your mateys? I could've help you out. We could've helped you out.

Jake sniffed. "Because Hook to me to not tell anybody, or else he would kill me..."

Peter frowned... of anger. This was certainly a new low, even for Hook. He couldn't believe that sneaky snook would do this to Jake. He knew Hook could get very violent, but this is going over the line here. _I can't believe that codfish. How could he do this? Well, one way or another, he's gonna pay... bigtime._

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll make sure that codfish gets what he deserves for what he did to you." He told the pirate boy who frowned even deeper. "But... what if Hook kills you?" He asked. Peter smirked. "Relax. He's tried to kill me many times before, but he hasn't succeeded yet. And he won't succeed next time by the time I'm through with him."

Jake smiled a bit. He was very glad to know that Peter will protect him at any cost. "Thank you, Peter... I knew I could count on you... but please... be careful."

"Oh I will. I'm just gonna pay the old codfish a visit, but this will be a visit he will never forget.

**So that was the chapter. Jake tells Peter the whole truth, and Peter is furious. I apologize if this chapter felt rather short. Next chapter, we'll see him confronting Hook about this incident. But does Hook have something even more sinister and cruel planned for Jake? (And if you're thinking rape, then NO) So many things are happening now here. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**

**PS: Here's a little trivia question for my previous stories?**

**In Jake &amp; Tori Stories 2, how old does Skylar turn on her birthday? **


	5. Chapter 4: Peter gives Hook an earful

**Hey everybody. Here is another chapter of BBAH. This is where Peter confronts Hook about Jake's situation, and decides to give him a piece of his mind. But will Hook learn from this, or will he have something more sinister planned for Jake? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 4: Peter gives Hook an earful

Captain Hook sat in the cabin of his ship. Currently sitting at his table desktop, writing down something on a piece of paper. Right now he was thinking of what had happen with that little confrontation he had with Jake.

Apparently something occurred to him in his own mind during that little confrontation. But he had no idea why.

But he had another thought...?

Why did he hurt Jake like that?

I mean he wanted to have revenge on Jake, but he still had no idea why he would go that far. Was it just because he was a black heart villain? Or was his anger controlling him for some reason? It was hard to say. But as he wrote, he didn't know that someone was watching him from the window.

Then suddenly, that someone jumped through the window, startling Hook. "What in blunder?!"

That's when Hook turned around and saw his enemy, Peter Pan. Actually standing in Captain Hook's quarters. "Peter Pan?! What in blazes are you doing here-" Hook then stopped his sentence when he noticed the look on Peter's face... it was actually a look he had never seen before.

A face of pure anger!

"Pan... is everything alright-?" Hook started to ask.

But Peter suddenly stops him. "Can it Codfish, you and I need to talk!"

"I am not in the mood for a conversation, Pan. Now get off of me ship-"

Suddenly, much to Hook's shock. Peter cut him off by punching him in the face, causing him to fall over. The captain groaned. "What is your problem?! I demand to know what is the meaning of this!" He asked the boy.

"You should know! This involves what you have been doing to my friend." Peter answered.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Seeing Hook pretending to be clueless only infuriated Peter even more. "Hook! I'm not in the mood for this now!" But the captain just scoffed as he got up. "Neither am I! So off! Off of me ship-"

And again, before Hook could finish, Peter punched him again, this time where the sun don't shine. "I'm not leaving Hook! Not until I get some answers out of you." Hook groaned again. "Fine! Make this quick!"

Peter took a deep breath, and began to rant to Hook in the calmed, yet more furious way possible. "You know, throughout the years we've known one another. I've known you as a sneaky codfish always wanting to have things his way, and always tried to capture me forever! But now I see you as a different kind of person, a selfish abusive kind of person who takes pleasure into harming and hurting children. Just like how you did it to Jake."

Hook was shocked. Peter knew?! "Me? Harm Jake? Why, I did no such thing. I may be a sneaky one, but I wouldn't go that far."

That only made Peter even more furious. "Don't you lie to me Hook! I know the truth. Considering that Jake was the one that told me about all this."

That's when Hook knew that the boy was serious about this. Now he was mad. "I told that worthless brat not to tell anybody, but he was too stupid to listen-"

But Peter cut him off again by shouting, having heard what he called Jake. "How dare you call Jake worthless?!" He growled. Captain Hook sighed. "That brat and his friends are nothing but worthless puny pirates that always get in me way of treasure. Always stopping my plans and getting the better of me. Why for once can't they just stay out of me way?! Why can't they keep their puny noses out of me business?!"

Much to his surprise, Peter answered his questions for him. "Cause they know you better than I do, your a sneaky snook who will do anything to steal the most valuable treasures in all of Never Land, and keep them to yourself. And my pirate crew do what they do best, and that's help others and keep the treasures safe from greedy pirates like yourself."

"But still. It was time I thought that boy a lesson. And then next time he will learn to stay out of me way!"

However, Peter only frowned deeper. Cause what Hook did was still inexcusable! Speaking of Hook, he just glared at the boy. Peter glared at him even harder, and he began to rant at him again. "That's what I don't like about you Hook, refusing to accept defeat like a man. And taking the cowardly way out by harming your own adversary like Jake. You practically nearly killed him with what you did to him."

The captain looked offended. "You think what I did to that puny brat was COWARDLY?! Every child needs discipline, and that is what I gave him."

But Peter had to protest about that. "From what I saw, that was not discipline. I think it was child abuse!"

"What's the difference?"

Just then Peter has finally had enough as he exploded, ranting hard at Hook.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE POINT OF ALL THIS! I AM SAYING THAT IF YOU EVER TRY TO HARM JAKE EVER AGAIN, THEN I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"

The captain was rather startled, and he tried to get a word in, but Peter cut him off with more ranting. "And don't say it then just blow it off, cause you do that all the time! BUT I AM BEING SERIOUS THIS TIME! AND FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU BETTER KEEP TRUE TO YOUR WORD, UNDERSTAND?!"

Now Hook was a little afraid. "V-Very well... I promise to never ever lay a hand on Jake again."

But Peter still glared at him as he concluded his rant. "You better make sure you keep true to your word Hook. Or else, I'll have to cut you up and feed the rest of you to ol' Tick Tock Croc."

Hook yelped. "Don't you dare even speak like that! I won't lay a hand or hook on your puny pirate friend." He placed his hook over his heart. Peter huffed. "It better be that way, codfish."

With that, Peter began to leave, but before he did. "Oh, and before I go." With a mischievous grin, he pulled Hook's hat over his eyes and flew off laughing. He pulled up his hat and glares at Peter. "Blast you Pan, you always do that to me."

But as soon as Peter was far away, Hook then grinned evilly as he sat down. For what Peter didn't know is that, Hook was now going to have to punish Jake for exposing the secret. But this time, he'll make sure Peter doesn't even know about it this time. The sneaky captain chuckled as he looked at a photo of Jake on the wall, talking to it as if Jake was actually there.

"Well puny pirate, I tried to warn you about what would happen if the secret got out. Guess it's time Captain Hook shows you the true meaning of misery."

The next day...

Jake woke up and stretched. Although he still feels pretty sore right now though. As he sat up he looked to see that his mateys were already out of bed. He got up and saw a note on the door... it was from Peter. And this is what it said.

Dear Jake,

I'm currently out right now, and brought Izzy and Cubby along to go exploring some new lands beyond the Never Sea for the day, but will be back later in the evening. Skully stayed behind to keep you company, for now just stay safe and be careful. If anything bad happens, just call for me. And I will come as fast as I can.

Rest Well, Peter Pan!

Jake grinned a little, but then he saw another note under the first one, this one was from Skully.

Dear Jake,

I know I should be with you, but I went out to get some good refreshments and food for you. I shouldn't be out too long. I'm sure you can be fine on your own for a while.

See you later, Skully.

Now Jake realized he was all alone. Not only that... but he also was afraid. For what if by some chance Captain Hook was around waiting to strike... but Jake tried not to let that bother him as he got dressed for the day. But now he wondered on what to do first. Perhaps he could go to Never Land for an adventure.

"Maybe a nice adventure will calm my nerves..." Jake said to himself as he walked out of the hideout... and then he saw a huge shadow. Looking up, his blood ran cold as he came face to face with Captain Hook.

"Hello Jake."

From there, Jake could only scream in terror.

**Uh oh... **

**Just...**

**Just review please, I don't have much to say. But what do you think will happen to Jake? And do you think Peter and the others will find out? Put your predictions in a review. I'll see you guys later. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, as for that question, the answer is 10. **


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped then abandoned

**Hello everybody. First off, to that reviewer who asked about my stories being rather violent, well, I don't not how to fully explain it, but I can tell you that that kind of genre is one of my best ways to write. Other than that, I don't really know why my stories tend to be so violent. Moving on, this chapter, we find out what happened to Jake, and what will happen to him. But will Peter and the others find out for themselves? Let's hope so. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 5: Kidnapped then abandoned

"Boy! We sure had fun on the lands beyond the Never Sea!" Cubby exclaimed as he, Izzy, and Peter were flying back to Pirate Island.

"I sure wish Jake could've joined us." Izzy added.

"I know Iz, but remember. Jake is still in pretty rough shape, so he needs all the rest he can get." Peter exclaimed. As they arrived back on Pirate Island, bringing some good fruit for their friend. They heard something, the sound... of a frantic parrot. Skully flew over to the gang, looking worried. "Thank Never Land you're back. I can't find Jake anywhere. He's not in the hideout, and he's not on Never Land..."

Hearing Skully say that shocked all three of them. "But weren't you with him?" Cubby asked.

"Well, I went to Never Land to pick up from healthy snacks for him while he was still asleep. I wasn't gone long, but when I got back, he was gone. I looked everywhere, but I can't find him."

This was unbelievable right now! Jake was missing. What if... no, it couldn't be that?

"But. I did find this note outside the hideout. I was afraid to read it, though." Skully handed Peter a very well written, and very long note. It seemed to have lasted three long paragraphs, with eight sentences each. here is what the note said.

Dear Pan and puny pirates,

I tried to warn your little friend Jake about trying to spread this secret with everyone. For he knew that if told you or anybody else this secret, he would be punished. And punished he was, for I gave the boy a little bit of it. But that wasn't all, far from it. For there were other things that seemed to have broken him up. Perhaps I may have gone a bit overboard. But it be all worth it to having me revenge. Last I checked, he was pleading for mercy.

Unfortunately I the elegant Captain James Hook, gave no such thing. For as stated, I wanted to have me revenge on this puny pirate for quite some time. And revenge is what I have gotten. But now that I had gotten what I wanted. I decided to dispose of this puny pirate for good, by sailing him away from this island, and even off of Never Land. Where I dropped him off on a deserted island far away. Never to be seen by anybody ever again. However, I do have a proposition.

If you are wanting to see this puny pirate ever again. Then the offer is quite simple. For the other two puny pirates, they must surrender all of their treasure on Pirate Island and give it to me. As for Peter Pan, you must leave Never Land forever and never return. If these tasks are met then I shall retrieve your friend and bring him back. You have at least twenty four hours to decide. And I best hope you make the right decision. Or else you shall never see Jake ever again.

Sincerely,

Captain James Hook!

After reading that note out loud, Peter growled as he ripped the paper to shreds. "If I didn't think that old codfish would stoop to a new low, he pulls it off."

Izzy and Cubby were even more afraid and worried for their friend. "Poor Jake." Izzy said. "We've gotta find him."

But Cubby says, "But we don't even know what island Hook left him at. I can't find anything on my map."

That was not good! But as for Peter... he was furious. Very furious. In fact, he zoomed out of the hideout without warning, and flew straight to the Jolly Roger. For in his mind, he had one thing on his it... Vengeance!

Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger, the captain himself was sitting in a chair, sipping on tea that Mr. Smee made for him. "Please, capn'. I think you're being too harsh on the little seapup." He tried to get Hook to reconsider marooning Jake on a deserted island. But Hook just scoffed. "I've done what I needed to do. Now that brat will stay out of me way for good, and there's nothing anybody can do about it."

But suddenly, Hook jumped at the sound of an angry tone in the distance.

"CAPTAIN HOOK!"

"Blast..." Hook groaned when he realized it was Peter's voice. He glared as the boy flew onto the deck, looking furious as ever. "What do you want this time, Pan?!"

Before answering, Peter suddenly swats the cup in Hook's hand as he says. "You know what it is! I already warned you to stay away from Jake, or else! But you went back on your promise and harmed him even more?! And worse, you desert him on an island that's not around here. What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Hook asked. "It's that boy who's to blame. I warned the little rodent to not tell anybody, and he ignored me. So I had to punish him. Should he have not told or ever got in me way, I wouldn't have to do anything to that brat."

But that made Peter even more furious. In fact so furious, that he took out his dagger his aimed it at Hook, threatening him. "Alright Hook, I'm going to give you one chance. You better turn this ship around, go back to the island, and pick up Jake. Or else!"

But the captain pushed Peter away. "Not a chance. That brat deserved everything it gets. Placing him on that island will teach him a lesson about getting in me way. He thinks he's such a pirate leader. But really, he's a spineless, weak, poor, stupid, foolish, bratty, worthless excuse for a PIRATE! He doesn't deserve to be one, nor does he deserve to be a leader. I say you made a big mistake choosing him, Pan..."

That did it...

Peter... was... ENRAGED!

"BIG MISTAKE?! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER MADE ANY BIG MISTAKES! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S MADE THE BIG MISTAKE HURTING JAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND DESERTING HIM ON THAT ISLAND! AND WHAT'S WORSE, YOU EVEN TRY TO BLACKMAIL ME AND MY CREW TO GET HIM BACK. YOU'RE SICK!"

Captain Hook was rather startled by Peter's outburst, but he remained calm. "I just want you to leave Never Land and never ever return, and those puny pirate friends of that brat to give all their treasures, and I shall return Jake safe and sound."

However, Peter immediately began to protest. "Forget it Hook, there is no way you're going to blackmail us like this!"

"Oh come now, Pan. Don't you want your little friend back?"

"Yes I do! But I don't want to get him back like this!"

"Well, you have no other option. So do what I say, and I shall return Jake to you. I made a promise on the note, and Captain Hook never breaks a promise."

But Peter had to protest about that as he grabbed Hook by the neck. "I said it before Hook, and I'll say it again. Never Land is my home, and nothing will ever drive me away from it."

Hook smirked. "Not even the lost of your friend." As he said that, the captain pulled out something that belonged to Jake... his Destiny Sword. Much to Peter's shock. And it to his even bigger shock, it was stained with blood. You don't think?! Peter then growled as he raised his dagger, preparing to strike Hook. But just then...

"PETER! NO!"

Peter heard Izzy's voice as he saw her and Cubby boarding the Jolly Roger. "Don't kill him!" Izzy told him.

"Izzy, Cubby. I thought I asked you two to stay back on Pirate Island?!" He replied.

"Well, actually, you just flew off without telling us where you were going." Cubby corrected him.

"But please, don't hurt Hook." Izzy added.

"Why should I?! Don't you remember what he did to Jake?"

"Yes, but what good will killing him do?! Stooping down to his level isn't gonna solve anything. What you need to focus on is finding out where Jake is?"

Peter took a moment to let all of those words soak in, and then realized she was right. They did need to find Jake. But how? Suddenly, Hook spoke up. "I suggest if I must... I shall show you the way of the island where Jake is... it's obvious you won't do what I proposed, so I suppose I shall help you get him back."

Now this surprised everybody on board the Jolly Roger (except Hook). After a few moments of silence, Izzy spoke up. "Of course you can help us, Captain."

Peter was now shocked and outraged. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Peter. He knows where Jake is, and he can show us the way." Izzy explained.

"But.. but Iz.. What.." Peter was at a loss for words right now.

"What's wrong, Peter? Don't you trust Hook?" Cubby asked.

"Uh.. I'm sorry mateys, but I don't trust Captain Hook at all."

Izzy frowned. "But with his help, we can get Jake back."

Peter knew she had a point there, but he just couldn't trust Hook. Especially with what he did to Jake in the first place. Besides, if Hook did help him out, it might be a trap or something. But Hook then spoke up. "I will admit, I did seem to go over with what I plagued on Jake, but at least you can do is give me the chance to redeem meself."

Peter scoffed when he heard Hook say that. But Izzy suddenly said, "Please, Peter. Just once can you trust him?"

The boy thought about it, and then sighed as he gave Hook the go... as well a warning and threat. Okay fine, you can help Hook. But if you pull a fast one or trick us, then I won't have a problem slicing you up and feeding you to Tic Toc Croc."

Hook yelped. "Alright! Very well. I shall help you. Just don't bring that dreaded crocodile into this."

Peter grinned. With that, the search for Jake began.

Meanwhile...

with Jake himself.

The pirate boy shivered and sobbed as he lied down on the cold hard and rocky ground. He was completely broken, blood was still leaking from his body fast, this was not good for Jake at all. He was on a rocky island, far far far away from Never Land. The pirate boy was hungry, exhausted, and in so much pain. He even began to cough up blood.

"Why did this have to happen to me? Why me?" He asked himself as more tears fell. The island he was marooned on was very cold and chilly. Cloudy with no chance of the sun peeking through the dark clouds. Jake started to remember about how this happened... earlier that day.

_He was in his bedroom, being face to face with the evil Captain Hook himself. Jake began to back away in fear, but suddenly tripped. The boy was scared out of his mind as he scooted away from the monster standing over him. "H-H-Hook... what are you doing here?" He asked timidly._

_"What else! I've got to deliver your punishment. For blurting out this secret." Was the captain sinister reply._

_Jake whimpered. "Please... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I had no choice..."_

_"It's too late for apologies now boy." _

_Suddenly, Jake remembered what he needed to do now... and it was this..._

_"HELP-"_

_But before he could finish his sentence, Hook gagged up his mouth. Jake's screams were now muffled as the he saw the captain holding something that belonged to him... his Destiny Sword._

_That's when he realized what he was going to do as he tried to get away. Unfortunately Hook prevented him from doing that as he began to use the Destiny Sword and shoot massive blasts all over Jake, causing Jake to start screaming in pain. Although they were muffled! And if the blasts weren't bad enough, Hook even began to use the sword to slash and beat up poor Jake very senseless. _

_The pirate boy sobbed in pain as he reached for his sword, but Hook held it out of his reach. Then, came the worst part of all..._

_Jake soon realized what was happening right now as he pleaded. "No... please... don't..." His speech was muffled. Unfortunately, it was too late. Jake felt the most agonizing pain then he has ever felt. For Captain Hook, with his hook, stabs it right into Jake's heart. The boy screamed as blood seeped through the cloth in his mouth. _

_As for Hook he smirked as he stared down at the boy, then began to drag him out of the hideout. Where was he taking him now? Jake saw that he was being taken to the Jolly Roger. Once aboard it, he was tied to the mast of the ship. While Hook was out of sight in his cabin, Mr. Smee secretly gave Jake some fresh water and a peanut butter sandwich. "I'm sorry about the capn's behavior lately, he's just been so frustrated..."_

_While Jake somewhat understood what Mr. Smee meant, that still didn't give Hook the right to just abuse the boy like this... in his opinion._

_Considering blood was still pouring out of him rapidly. Thanks to the captain stabbing Jake in the heart. Jake suddenly started to lose consciousness, and soon passed out..._

_"Oof!"_

_Jake woke up as he hit his head on someone hard. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in a rocky area... somewhere he's never seen before. He looked up to see Captain Hook standing over him. "W-W-Where am I?" He asked in a small voice._

_"Why your at your new home away from home, a deserted island. Many miles away from Never Land." Hook answered._

_"Why did you bring you me here?"_

_"You don't seem to understand. I'm disposing of you for good. By stranding you on this island with no way for you to get back home. Plus this island is nowhere in Never Land, so your puny pirates friends shall never find you." _

_Jake gasped. Hook was going to abandon him on this island. He couldn't do that! He just couldn't! "No... please... don't leave me here... my mateys need me... without me, they'll be sunk." Jake begged for mercy._

_But did he care, nope. For he immediately smirked and boards the Jolly Roger again, as it prepares to sail off. _

_Jake immediately cried out. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M JUST A CHILD! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_But to his dismay, it was to no avail. The Jolly Roger was always sailing away from the island. _

And now, here Jake was, stranded on a deserted island, hungry, broken, bruised, bloody... and alone. To him, this was without a doubt the worst day of his entire life. He just wished that somebody... just somebody would find him.

But for now, all he could do was pray as he sobbed on the ground, and in pain.

"Help me... please... somebody help me..."

**Awww... poor Jake. Let's hope the others can find him ans save him. But with Hook's help, is he really being sincere here, or does he have another trick of his sleeve? What do you think? Tell me your predictions in a review. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble on Rocky Island

**Hi, friends! Here is another chapter of BBAH! Will Jake's crew be able to find the their friend, or will Jake face a threat that's even worse than Hook? Let's find out!**

**Warning: Contains character death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 6: Trouble on Rocky Island

The Jolly Roger was sailing across the Never Sea at a modest pace. Captain Hook sailed the ship at command, not taking his hands off the steering wheel. Because Peter (literally) had him at gunpoint. As for Izzy and Cubby, they didn't approve of Peter holding a gun, but they knew better then to argue with him. But that wasn't their main focus right now, there true main focus was to find their friend Jake before it's too late.

"Must you put a gun to me head?" Hook asked, only for Peter to press the gun farther.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you stay quiet." Peter told him.

And that's what Hook did.

"Peter... do you think Jake will be okay?" Izzy asked.

"I sure hope so Izzy." Peter told her.

Soon, they reached the destination of where Jake is...

"This be Rocky Island, the most rocky island ever known." Hook said. Suddenly, as they walked on the island. They heard a shrill scream. And it was a sound they are all too familiar with, especially Peter.

"JAKE!"

With that, Peter flew to where he heard the scream, with the others following behind. Hook sighed. "Why do I always meself into this mess?" He asked himself. As for Jake, he was not doing very well right now... and this is why... For right now, due to all of the blood that was drained out of him. It caused him to scream in massive pain...

"Somebody help me... please..."

As Jake whimpered and sobbed, a large figure stood over him. Jake looked up, hoping for it be his friends... but it wasn't them. It was a muscular man... with a sinister smile. "Well... what do we have here?!"

"Uh... hello, sir. Can you help me? I'm hurt..." Jake asked weakly, hoping this man to treat his injuries. But then the man laughed darkly...

"Hurt you say? Well... I think I have just the thing to treats wounds on trespassers."

Now Jake a bad feeling about this man, that he tried to get up and run away. But the man grabbed him by the shirt collar. Much to Jake's horror, the man told him this sick and chilling sentence. "Any body hurt, stranded, or otherwise even thinks of stepping foot on my island. Will be dealt with severe consequences."

Now knowing this man was trouble, Jake did only one thing.

"HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Soon the man began to drag him away, back to his domains located in the center of the island. Back with the others, they heard Jake's scream of help. "Now I know that was Jake." Peter said. "He's in trouble."

"Let's hope the poppin' jay is still alive." Hook added, showing concern for Jake. However Peter didn't seem to be buying what Hook was saying. But he didn't have time to worry about it as he and the others set foot on the island to find Jake quick. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find the pirate boy... until Skully spoke up.

"Crackers! I spy a cave..."

As if on cue, screaming and evil laughter came from the cave as well as these chilling and evil words. "There's no use trying to escape, for a sacrifice shall be made."

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Come on!" Peter told his crew as he flies into the cave. The others followed pursuit. Once Peter got into the save... he saw Jake... chained to a stone and rocky wall... gagged... and frightened. And that's when he saw the man dressed in a sacrifice traditional clothing, preparing an ancient chant to sacrifice. But the man smirked when he saw Peter... and a confrontation took place.

"Look who we have here, the legendary Peter Pan." The man said. "I have heard stories about you."

"Who are you?!" Peter demanded.

"My name's not that important at the moment. What is important is that you have come just in time to witness my sacrifice." The man said. "The island god shall be pleased!"

Peter was furious. "Why are you doing this to my friend?! What has he ever done to you?!"

"This little be had trespassed onto my island, and I always follow the number one rule." The man explained. "Anyone who trespasses onto my island, must pay the consequence. By being sacrificed to the island god!"

"But he didn't mean to trespass! He was dumped here by a sneak snook!"

"As I said.. Anyone who trespasses on my island, by any means necessary. Even by being stranded, they must be sacrificed." The man said.

Before Peter could do anything else, Hook stepped forward. "I demand that you release the boy this instant." Peter was confused. The man looked over and saw Hook as he smirked. "And what if I don't, old man?!"

Before Hook could answer, Peter pulled him over to a corner to talk with him privately, and boy Peter still wasn't happy with the codfish. "Hook! Stay out of this one, I'll handle this myself."

Hook glared. "I'm trying to help you, Pan! I want to save the puny pirate!"

"Forget it!" Peter shouted, shoving Hook to the ground. "You already caused enough damage already. I'm not taking the risk of letting you make things worse."

"That's why I want to help. To make things right! Don't you trust me...?" Hook asked.

Peter's glared turned darker. "I will never trust you.."

Hook groaned. "Blast... I'm just trying to help the poppin jay and you're being stubborn. Neither of us want to let Jake die now, do we?"

At hearing that, Peter growled as he began to rant at the captain. "You should talk! You were the one that began to hurt Jake severely, you practically tried to kill him yourself!"

"I was only under a lot of stress about the brat- I mean, poppin jay getting in me way of treasure. But now I'm trying to make up for my actions. Why won't you believe that? Tell me, what's the worst I can do now?!"

Peter groaned and then answered both of Hook's questions. "Cause I've known you for a long time Captain Hook, and you always lie and make excuses just to throw someone off track. And plus, the worse that you could do was that if you saved Jake. You would take him in a secret area, and kill him yourself!"

The captain gasped, feeling offended. "Why I'd never!"

Suddenly, they both heard a shrill scream. They turned to see the man giving Jake cuts on his chest with a knife...

He was beginning the sacrifice, as blood poured down from Jake's chest and into a little bowl full of potion. That's when Peter knew that Jake needed saving big time. And after looking at Hook for a few moments, he also realized that maybe he did need the captain's help...

So after letting out a little groan, he slowly replied. "Okay.. fine.. you can help."

Hook grinned. "Finally... let's get that monster..."

And so, the two rivals worked together and went into action. Together, they knocked down the man before he could continue to hurt Jake. However, they were actually too late. Cause Jake was now unconscious... but they didn't noticed as they fought with the man, who was strong to hold them both up.

"I'm afraid you both are far too late." The man said. "The sacrifice has begun."

Unfortunately he was right, for Jake was not moving at all. Peter started to panic until Hook smirked. "Yes... the sacrifice has started..."

Peter overheard the captain, and immediately frowned. "What did you say?!"

"I said the sacrifice has started..." Hook answered. This shocked Peter a little, as he shouted. "Hold on?! Are you saying that your behind all of this?!" Hook nodded. "Of course... I'm behind all of this..."

Peter should have guessed, as Hook explained, "I'm behind... THIS!" With that, he whipped out a gun and shot the man in the forehead. Sending him to the floor instantly, as Peter began to back away a little. "I should have known... But I don't understand why?!"

Captain Hook grinned. "That was what I was behind... now let's get Jake get out of this creepy place."

Peter stopped in his tracks, looking a little confused now. As he watched Hook unchain Jake and carries him out of the cave. As a confused Peter followed him.

Outside, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were waiting as Hook came out carrying Jake. "Jake!" They all shouted, running over to their friend, hugging him. Hook smiled proudly. "Yes, and I'm the one who saved him..."

That's when Peter came out of the cave, still confused. "Okay.. I'm really confused right now.. I thought for some reason, that you were behind all of this."

"Of course not, Pan. I wouldn't go that far... but... is the poppin jay alright?"

Peter then took Jake in his arms... the boy looks paled... he wasn't waking up... at all... Peter checked his pulse...

And he felt... nothing..!

"Well, Pan?" Hook asked.

"N..no pulse.." Peter responded.

Izzy and Cubby gasped in horror. Hook was shocked. Could Jake be... no... he couldn't... "P-Pan... are you sure... check his heartbeat...?"

Peter does as told and checks for any heartbeats, but to his horror... he felt nothing...

"Peter..." Izzy whimpered.

"Izzy... I'm sorry..." That was all Peter had to say.

At that moment, Izzy began sobbing uncontrollably, and Cubby joined in. Skully just looked away. As for Captain Hook... he bowed his head as he saw Peter hugging Jake's body close to him. Hook knew that it was true... but he didn't want to believe... but it was true...

Jake... was dead.

_Blast... what have I done? _Hook thought as he walked towards Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Peter... I am so sorry..."

But then Peter moved away from Hook, giving him a look of hatred. "You just had to do all this, didn't you?! You couldn't leave this alone. Because of you, Jake is dead!"

Hook looked down in shame. "You have no idea how awful I feel-"

"HOW AWFUL YOU FEEL?! JUST THINK OF HOW I FEEL NOW! HOW MY CREW FEEL! JAKE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU LET YOUR JEALOUSY TAKE OVER YOU!"

"I never meant for this to go this far! I only wanted to teach the poppin' jay to stay out of my way, but now I realized what a mistake I've made, and I'm very sorry-"

Suddenly, before Hook could finish his sentence. he was interrupted, not by Peter this time. But by a cough...

Peter looked down at Jake, who opened his eyes, weakly. "P-P-Peter... is everyone okay...?"

Izzy and Cubby smiled happily. "Oh, Jake! You're alive!" Izzy exclaimed.

Jake replied with more coughing. "I-I-I'm sorry... crew... I'm only alive... for a few more moments... I'm too severely injured..." This horrified the crew, Jake was going to die for good shortly. What were they going to do? Even Peter was stumped. But suddenly, Captain Hook had the perfect idea that could save Jake.

"I have a solution..."

Hook reached into his coat, and pulled out a little bottle full of purple stuff. "This potion should help Jake live..."

But before Hook could use it, a knife came from out of nowhere and sliced Jake in the neck! This caused everyone to scream in shock and surprise, as Jake fell to the ground. Although barely still alive, his time was dropped dramatically. But where did that knife come from? That's when they heard an evil laughter fill the air, as that man from before crawled towards them, barely alive from Hook's gunshot.

"As I said before, a sacrifice will be made. And I intend on keeping true to my word."

With that, the man dropped dead... but he wasn't the only one.

Jake gagged and croaked as blood spilled from his throat. "G-G-Goodbye... crew..." he managed to whisper before closing his eyes. Hook panic as he poured some of the potion in Jake's mouth... but alas... it was too late...

Peter paled in horror...

Izzy and Cubby began to sob very hard as they held one another, they're leader and best friend.. was dead. Peter just remained silent as he tried to hold back his tears, but couldn't. After a moment of silence, Peter tightened his fists and angrily glares at Hook.

"This! This is all your fault Captain Hook." Peter said to Hook. "You caused all of this to happen. Abusing Jake, torture him, break his spirit, leave him stranded on this island, and left him for dead! If you hadn't harmed Jake in the first place, this never would have happened. You went too far this time! And I'll never forgive you!"

Captain Hook took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, Pan. I wish I could make it up to you-"

But Peter cut him off with more ranting. "FORGET IT! You've done enough already! Just do yourself a favor and get back on the Jolly Roger and leave. I don't want you near my crew or anywhere near Pirate Island ever again! GO!"

Hook realized that Peter was not fooling, so he gave up and walks back towards his ship. As he did... he looked back to see Peter still glaring at him. For the first time in his life, he actually regrets something he had done. He then looked at Izzy and Cubby and Skully... they were devasted.

That's when Hook knew only one thing...

He messed up big time.

**(Hides under bed)**

**Please don't kill me for this.**

**So all the pressure put on Jake was too much for him... and it caused him to lose his life. Peter is furious at Hook and puts all the blame on him, and Hook actually regrets his decision. but you gotta feel bad for the guy. He never meant for it all to go too far. But hold on to your knickers... there will be a miracle... and I think you already know what it is... I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please... **


	8. Chapter 7: Miracles & Forgiveness

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of BBAH! This will be the last chapter of this story, and you'll get that miracle. Like I said, I'm pretty sure you know what it is. Also, this chapter contains what I think is a very good lesson. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 7: Miracle ahoy!

It has been a week since Jake's death. And right now, all is not well. The news of the tragedy had gotten out around Never Land, and the residents now feared Captain Hook. Cause they all believed him to being the one that killed Jake. Speaking of Hook, back aboard the Jolly Roger, he was miserable. The only people who still trusted him was his own crew, being that they knew he never meant for this to happen.

Right now, Mr. Smee was comforting the captain as he sat in his cabin, moping and upset as he talked to his first mate about this tragedy. "It was a complete disaster Mr. Smee. All I wanted was to have some vengeance for me-self, I never insisted on it going too far."

"Oh, capn' I know. It's wasn't your fault. You sort of let that vengeance get the better of you." The first mate told him, pouring him some tea. "Besides, Sharky, Bones, and I still have fate in you."

That's when Bones came in the cabin. "Capn'! You got a note from Peter Pan."

Hook took the note and read it... and it wasn't a very pretty note.

Dear Codfish,

It's been at least one full week since the day Jake had died because of your sick actions. By now, I'm sure your aware that the news has gotten out to everyone else. So at this point your reputation is just about shattered. And unless you want to keep yourself still with dignity, you had better stay away from Pirate Island and the rest of my pirate crew, and leave Never Land forever. And I mean it this time!

Sincerely,

Peter Pan!

Captain Hook growled in frustration. This had gone on for long enough, he had to do something to fix all of this and save his reputation. But what...?

Meanwhile, on Pirate Island...

All was not well, for as we speak, Peter was comforting a sobbing Izzy and Cubby. Cause right in front of them was Jake... he was in his bed, with the covered over him. It was as if he were asleep... it was too bad he wasn't.

As for Izzy and Cubby, they weren't doing so well themselves. Ever since the loss of their leader and friend, the two of them haven't been eating well, barely sleeping, and now, Cubby is sick and Izzy in deep depression. As for Peter, he was staying strong, and so was Skully. But no matter what they did, they couldn't cheer Izzy nor Cubby up, or get them to eat anything.

"Peter, I'm worried about the mateys." Skully told Peter in private. "They've barely eaten a snack all week."

"I know.. I just wish there was something we could do." Peter said, suddenly. Both he &amp; Skully began to hear some music coming from another room. "Skully, you hear that?"

The parrot nodded as Peter flew into the room. The music was coming from Izzy's music box... the one that Jake gave her as a Winter Treasure Day gift. The pirate girl, along with Cubby continued to mourn the loss of their friend. Peter watched with sorrow as some tears of his own began to fall. That when he heard Skully's voice!

"Hey, Peter. Jolly Roger crew ahoy! It looks like they've something for us."

"What?!" Peter looked out to see Skully was right, this just made him more frustrating. "After I wrote a letter warning him not to come, he still comes."

So the boy flew outside the hideout as came face to face with Captain Hook's crew, as Mr. Smee was holding what looked like a fruit basket.

"On behalf of the capn', we would like to give you our greatest sympathies."

However, Peter scoffed. "If it's from Hook, then keep it. Cause nothing he will do now will ever make me forgive him for what he did."

"I don't know, Peter." Skully spoke up. "Those fruits look mighty healthy. It should be enough to get Izzy and Cubby's health back to normal."

Hearing about the younger crewmates health made Mr. Smee concerned. "Izzy and Cubby. That reminds me. How are the little seapups?"

"Yes... how are they?" Hook asked as he walked off his ship. Apparently he was hiding, assuming Peter didn't want to see him. But after hearing about Izzy and Cubby, he was now worried.

As for Peter, he sighed and stormed up to Hook, explaining the situation in the calmest way possible... but his tone indicated anger and utter hatred. "I'll tell you how they are. Ever since Jake died a week ago, things have practically been going down hill for Izzy and Cubby. They haven't been eating a lot, they haven't slept much at all, Cubby is sick, and Izzy is spiraling in a deep depression. And to think it was all because of you wanting revenge on Jake. You should have just left him alone."

The captain was shocked. The little poppin jays were heartbroken. What has he done? Hook grabbed the fruit basket and gave it to Peter. "Then you must give them these fruits. For if they don't eat anything, they'll die as well. And you don't wanna risk having that happen, do you?"

But Peter threw the basket down in rejection. "I'll never accept anything given by you Hook! Now just go away!"

Hook sighed. "Blast it, Pan! I'm only trying to redeem meself for my actions. Why won't you give me a chance?!"

Much to the captains surprise, Peter answered his question in another calm rant. "Cause I know you all too well Hook, I've seen you do some sick acts. But this is one act that is unforgivable! It's already too late. No matter what you do at this point, I will never forgive you for what you've done."

"How do you think I feel right now?" Hook asked him.

Just then, they heard someone singing. However it wasn't coming from Mr. Smee, Sharky, Bones, Hook, Peter, or Skully. Whatever it was, it came from inside the hideout. Peter listened closely, and realized it was Izzy singing. But he couldn't understand what she was saying because she was singing so softly. So he decided to get a closer view as he flew up to where Izzy was. But kept hidden as he could understand the lyrics Izzy was singing.

She was singing... about how much she missed Jake... and how much she loved him.

Peter sighed, and then glared at Hook.

Hook was actually close by as well, and he frowned a little now feeling more terrible as the two continued to hear Izzy's song. As she sang, her voice began to crack as she then broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Now Captain Hook frowned even lower. "Blast... puny pirate girl really loved Jake, didn't she?"

"She did."

"Oh, barnacles! What have I done? What can I do to change this?"

Peter snapped. "There's nothing you can do! It's already too late!"

"I'm sorry, Pan! There, I said it. I apologized! Are you happy?"

"... No!"

Suddenly, Peter could see Cubby staggering out of the hideout. The small boy looked pale and weak as he fell over. "Peter..." He squeaked, coughing and then vomiting in the sand. Peter quickly picked the boy up in his arms and felt his forehead. "Oh man, you're burning up."

The captain looked concerned. "Mr. Smee. Get the boy a cold cloth and some soup."

"Aye eye, capn'."

Now Peter gave Hook a death stare. "Cancel that request, there's no way I'm having Cubby eat or have anything given by you."

Hook glared back. "The poppin' jay is sick! Don't you want him to get better?"

"Of course I do, but I will never give him any treatments you give him. Cause for all I know, you probably poisoned them. Now you all just get out of here NOW!"

Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones flinched at that sudden outburst, but Captain Hook didn't. He just stared at Peter with a frown.

"No..."

But however, moments later. Peter would threaten to attack Hook &amp; his crew. Shooing them away back on the Jolly Roger as it casts off. But Hook looked back at Pirate Island. All he wanted to do was help make things right, but Peter just didn't trust him, or forgive him.

"What have I done...?"

_"Hello... hello... is anybody here...?_

_Jake found himself floating about clouds. As he looked all around, everything looked heavenly. Could he be... no... it couldn't._

_"Where am I?" Jake asked himself._

_"You're in Heaven."_

_Jake jumped a little as he looked around again. Who said that? That's when, a girl appeared in front of Jake. She had brown hair. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress Jake had to admit, this girl was pretty. "Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled. __"I'm Judith. I used to be an actress, but now I'm here."_

_Jake frowned. If he was in Heaven, then that means these this little girl passed away at such young ages. What could have happened to her that would take their lives so soon? "Well... I'm Jake. It's nice to meet you, fair maidens." He greeted as he took her hands and planted a kiss on them. Judith giggled. "You're a real gentleman."_

_"Thanks..." The pirate boy replied, blushing._

_"So why are you here?" Judith asked. _

_Jake frowned again, remembering what had happened before he came here. He thought of the reason of being here. "I'm here because of the inexcusable jealousy of a pirate captain who hates my guts." _

_Judith nodded. "I see." _

_"He is the reason I'm here. Because he let his jealousy get the better of him. He just had to beat me up, leave me on an island, and get me killed. It's his fault. All his!"_

_As Jake said that, he voice began filled with more anger and hatred than he ever had. Judith looked at him in concern. "I can understand that. I know how it feels for someone to kill you out of jealousy. Because that person for me is my Daddy."_

_Jake was shocked. Her own father, her own flesh in blood **killed **her? How could that be so? Judith began to explain. "When I became famous, my Daddy became miserable. He began drinking and hitting my Mother. He didn't like me being famous. I had made a lot of money as an actress, and Daddy didn't like that. He became very rough and would even threaten me and Mother. One night, he shot me in the head while I was asleep. I didn't feel it, but I found myself here when he did it. He shot Mother too. Then two days later... he shot himself..."_

_It had took a while for Jake to absorb all of this. Judith was an actress, which made her father jealous and abusive, up to the point where he killed her, her mother, and then himself. What a tragic family._

_"I wish we could have gotten Daddy some help. If he had just gotten some help... he could've have been more happy for me... I just miss him... I was his 'Little One'..." Judith said, her head bowed, as if she was going to cry. Jake understood what she meant. She wanted her father back. There was no doubt he wasn't in Heaven with her and her mother, but she wanted him to be with them._

_"Oh Judith... I'm sure your father loved you..." Jake tried to comfort her._

_"He had a bad childhood too." Judith told him. "And so did my Mother, but Daddy's life was worse."_

_"I see... and I guess that's what caused him to snap, right."_

_"Maybe... but, I just want him to be with me and Mom. I forgive him for what he did. He never really meant it. He just had problems that should have been fixed." _

_At hearing that Judith has forgiven her father, it made Jake think about Captain Hook. Should he forgive him for what he did too? He wasn't sure. What Judith's father did just mistakes, but what Hook did was inexcusable. But then again, it's not like Hook wanted Jake to die... and maybe Judith's father didn't want to kill his wife and daughter... it was his rage that took him over... it was their rage that took him over..._

_"You know, Judith. I think I should forgive Hook for what he did as well. It's not like he meant to kill me." Jake told the ten-year-old girl, who smiled. "Great... now, I think your friends want to see you again. From what I've heard, one is sick, and one is in depression."_

_What?_

_That's when Judith showed Jake a vision of his mateys. Izzy was sitting on the floor. She was silent, and looked weak. She brown eyes looked blank and dark, and she had lost her rosy cheeks. Cubby was in bed, coughing. He also looked weak as a wet cloth was placed on his forehead. Jake frowned. "Gosh... my mateys aren't doing so well... I have to go back. Is there a way I can get another chance, Judith?"_

_"I don't know." The girl shrugged. "But don't you like it here? In Heaven, you can never get hurt ever again."_

_"I'd rather be hurt than let my mateys die. Just because I died doesn't mean they should too. I have to save them before it's too late..."_

_Judith smiled again and gave Jake a kiss. "Then I wish you good luck. Your friends need you. And I think Captain Hook needs your forgiveness."_

_"Thanks, Judith. And I hope someday you find a way back into the world too..."_

_With that, Jake floated away, in search of getting his life back..._

Back on Pirate Island, back with Izzy. She was hugging a picture of her and Jake, sitting together in the sand. And not only was she still sad, but she was still singing a sad song as we can hear the lyrics of the song.

_**I love you...**_

_**You're hero...**_

_**On Never Land...**_

_**I miss you...**_

_**You were a first mate...**_

_**To Peter Pan...**_

The pirate girl repeated that over and over as she sobbed, and as Peter tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay Iz."

"But we'll never see Jake ever again..." She whimpered. Hearing her say that made Peter frown a little, just then. He heard Cubby coughing and vomiting again. Peter just groaned, as he went to go tend to Cubby. Once he got to his bed, what he saw in front of him was a horrific sight.

Vomit and blood was everywhere on Cubby's bed, as the little boy coughed weakly. "Cubby! What happened here?!" Peter asked.

"I don't feel so well..." Was Cubby's response.

"I can see that. But there's blood all around you. I think your condition is getting worse!"

"He needs to see a doctor!"

Peter looked around, and then saw Captain Hook jumping through an open window. "Hook! Again?!"

"I believe I have a solution to helping the poppin' jay." The captain then showed that he was holding a bowl of water. Peter groaned. "I thought we already went through this."

"Trust me, Pan..."

With that, Hook put the bowl in front of Cubby, and asked him to drink it. But as the pirate boy was about to sip it, Peter stopped him. "Cubby don't! Hook might be setting you into a trap."

"Drink this if you want to get better." Hook told the boy. Suddenly, to Peter's massive shock. Cubby actually drank the water. And in an sudden instant, Cubby's skin turned back to normal, and he smiled. "Hey, I feel better already!"

Peter was completely amazed right now, cause Cubby actually felt better from something that Hook gave him. "Woah, Captain Hook. Just what kind of water was this?"

Hook grinned. "It's Spirit Water. It's able to bring health to the ill."

Peter chuckled a bit, and then looked at Izzy, who was still on the floor, depressed. "Now if only we could be able to cheer up Izzy."

"Leave that to Captain Hook..." The said captain walked over to Izzy and had her drink the bowl. Much like Cubby, Izzy now looked healthy as her rosy cheeks lit up, and she stood up. "Way hey... I feel great!"

Peter could not believe this, he was completely amazed right now with what Hook had done. He was very impressed, but now... he looked at Jake's body...

"Well you may have helped Izzy and Cubby out, but I don't think that spirit water would be enough to bring Jake back to life."

Hook frowned a bit. "It may be worth a try..."

With that, Hook began to walk towards Jake... and as he was about to let the body take a sip... he heard moaning... coming from Jake. Hook gasped a little, taking a few steps back. Peter gasped too. That's when Jake began to move a bit... and then he opened his eyes... looking at Izzy and Cubby...

"Ahoy, mateys..."

They couldn't believe it, it was a miracle! Izzy and Cubby felt tears falling as they hugged their friend. "Jake.. your alive!" Peter spoke up, joining in the hug.

"It's a pirate-y miracle!" Skully added.

"But how?" Hook asked.

Jake chuckled. "I know why. It's all because of Hook. His willingness to help Izzy and Cubby and to be forgiven for his actions is what brought me back to life. And I forgive him."

This was amazing!

For the first time in a while, Peter smiled at Captain Hook. "Hook. Looks like you weren't lying after all, you actually did find a way to fix things. So I think I can forgive you now."

"It's about time." Hook replied.

"I forgive you too..." Izzy spoke up.

"Me too..." Cubby added.

"Same here..." Skully also added.

And so at long last, everything was back to normal again. Jake had gotten better, and Hook became a bit nicer to him and his crew... but still being the sneaky cranky snook as usual. And Jake realized since that day, that it's best to forgive your abusers for what they've done to you, even if they are or are not sorry...

And even though the boy was broken, he still had faith... and he was then fixed.

THE END

**Aw. That was so sweet. Hook's generosity to help a heartbroken Izzy and Cubby is what brought Jake back to life, and Jake was able to forgive the old codfish for his actions. So, it's best to forgive and forget... well, maybe not forget, but definitely forgive. Oh yeah, the girl Jake met in Heaven was Judith Barsi, a real little child actress whose life was taken by her own father because of his jealousy and abusiveness. I believe that Judith would forgive her father for his actions, for he had a bad childhood himself. In fact, both of her parents had bad childhoods. I also believe that if Judith and her mother could have gotten help for her father, then maybe he wouldn't have killed her and her mother. All he probably needed was some therapy and medicine, and he would be fine... and so would Judith. **

**So, as I end this authors note, I just wanna say. Forgive your abusers for their actions, whether it was intentional or accidental, whether they are sorry or not, and whether they face their consequences or not...**

**I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please.**

**And Rest in Peace, Judith Eva Barsi**

**June 6, 1978- July 25, 1988**

**You may have been in Heaven for 26 years, but I hope you find your way back into the real world with another chance, and I hope the same for your mother and father... **


End file.
